


FIC: Coming Home

by jagnikjen



Series: The John Chronicles [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John refuses to let someone else disappear from his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Coming Home

**Coming Home**

He'd gone round and round with himself about it. He'd spoken with Robin. He'd changed his mind a dozen times, but there was no escaping the fact that he was needed and he had a need.

The forest really wasn't such a bad place to live. And they had the camp. There were worse places. And if Djaq could do it...

This was it. There was no going back.

He tramped through the trees, knowing the way without thought. He'd traveled the route many many times.

He crossed the field and walked up the door, his heart pounding in his chest. He knocked and waited.

Finally the door opened and the rotund peasant woman smiled at him.

John nodded. “I've come for Walt.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
